The only Trick, Is Surviving
by Trades of Trickery
Summary: When the only rule is surviving, well thats when the fun starts...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Peeps!

So me and Fracturedlittlewishes are writing a little story together hope you enjoy the first chapter! –

I frowned the girl who I was currently serving, was blond and stupid as hell, she kept changing her mind, one minute she wanted happy meal the next she wanted a double cheeseburger, god if she doesn't decide in the next 5 minutes I might have to do some damage, I thought gleefully to myself, that's when I saw her Black hair Green eyes and a scar running from the bottom of her eye to her shin, she blended into the shadows, and a frown was on her face, I walked over to her, she looked up from the table and smiled, "well hello there... sorry I didn't get your name," Her voice was velvety and smooth "my name is Chelsea smile," I replied "Jade, Jade midnight," she said a sly smile on her face, suddenly I realised who she was and frowned again, I walked away to the manager's office, and walked right in "Need the day off sorry," and with those words I left him there so he couldn't protest Then as I walked out I grabbed Jade and pulled her with me she looked shocked, then just went along with it, walking behind me, her green eyes hard and cruel, as soon as we got outside, she started shouting at me "What the hell?, why drag me out? WHY?" "I needed to speak to you," I replied calmly "And a simple and I need to speak to you wouldn't have been enough?" She was practically fuming now, I sighed "Nope!" I said and she shut up, I sighed again and told her about how I knew she was a mage and how I was too, I showed her my black gloves and she smiled, we had made it to my house and she was staying the night, just as we reached the door, two hands grabbed us from the shadows and pulled us back knocking us out, the last thing I felt was my feet being tied...

Hope you like it Fracturedlittlewishes :D Updates soon


	2. Chapter 2 FLW

Hello, I'm doing something I've never really done before, I'm writing a story with Jade Midnight, as you all already knew. But yeah, none of it is really planned all just following off what the other person wrote, so should be fun. Hope I don't let her down and all that leaves me to say is ENJOY!

The first words that came to mind when I woke up were "**."  
I know not the most intelligent or mature but with the day I'd been having it seemed like the only way to express the unimaginable fury I was feeling at being so stupid to have been captured, in my own home. Gah! Thankfully, I have had to put up with stupid feelings my entire life, mostly feelings of anger and sorrow, and had learned to control them so no one could use anything against me. I was a mask, a wall, hiding myself from the world that only seemed to want to spit in my face and kick me in the mud. So I learned to be tough, I'm not asking for anyone's pity, I've been alone my entire life and that's what I'm used to. As such, I hid my anger very well from this Jade Midnight. There was something I didn't quite understand about her, the way her eyes never seemed to look at you, like they were trying not to tell you something… I don't know, but I didn't like her, things had been normal, well normal-ish, before she came. One minute I'm stood in a dead-end job, no prospects and this stupid gift. Then I see her, and I don't know, I just know she's like me and I want to talk to her so badly and ask her so many things, maybe I just wanted some company. I was just inwardly scolding myself for that thought, when she started to wake up.  
"Ow, my head hurts like hell." I let my eyes skim over her professional, if rumpled appearance. She was tall, around 5'5, her eyes a light green and her hair as black as mine, but, whereas mine was cut into a short croppy bob, her twisted and curled down her back way down to her slim waist. I was trying to be inconspicuous in my scrutinizing, but my eyes lingered too long on her face. She was pretty, a scar running the length of her face, but it didn't detract from the beauty, more added to it, giving her a kind of unnatural, unconventional beauty. She caught me staring and winked, blushing I looked away fast. She looked at me and gave a light smile. "Hi."  
I said nothing, but started looked around, taking our new surroundings. A small courtyard made of bricks and gravelled floor, and no apparent way of escape. I looked up to the wall measuring the distance, trying to see if it was possible to get over it somehow.  
"I said hello," I could feel the anger bubbling over in her voice. "Best thing you could do would be to at least say hi back." When this got no reply from me I heard her mutter under her breath, "Stupid **."  
I whirled, feeling the heat of anger rise in my throat. Who the ** was she to insult me? "Oh, you heard that then?" A smirk sprung up on her face. Part of me admired her for daring to have a go at me, and another wanted to smack the smirk off her face. I felt for the small blade I kept in hidden in the back of my pocket. It wasn't there. I inwardly screamed a thousand curse words, but never took my eyes off Midnight, and she didn't with me.  
"They took my bow as well, don't know why, just did."  
"Who did?"  
"The people who brought us here, dummy."  
"You're a mage?"

"Necromancer."

"Same," My heart gave a leap, someone else. "What do you do?"  
"What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?"  
I scowled. "I'm just trying to find out why we're here; trying to figure out what possible reason anyone would have for kidnapping us."  
"I'm not a kid, I'm 40."  
"Ok then. Middle age knapping us."  
"I'm not middle aged!"  
"Yes you are, you're 40!"  
"Yeah, but I look, what? 14."  
"Then you're a kid."  
"So are you!"  
"I never denied it!"  
She glared. So did I.  
She began to get angry, shadows curling around her. Not really wanting a fight, especially with not having my blade, I decided now was the best time to swallow my pride. Neither of us would get out of this if we didn't work together.  
"Look," I gave up the glare and sighed. "The thing is, we're both stuck in here and if we end up killing each other, then we'll never get out."  
"I watched her think this over, and eventually she spoke. "So what do you suggest we do?"  
"We escape."  
"How? There's no door."  
"I wasn't going to suggest using the door anyway." I smiled at her, she grinned, understanding. Yes, I think I'm going to like this girl.

That was the piece Fracturedlittlewishes wrote

Enjoy 


	3. Chapter JM

Hello this is a chapter I put together for me and Fracturedlittlewishes story enjoy! This is set in Jades POV-

_Yes, I think I'm going to like this Girl..._

We stood up and for the first time, I took in the girl's appearance, she was pretty, with dark chin length hair with purple tips, and hard dark grey eyes, she was tall and slim, with an athletic build, her arms were covered in scars, even though she was wearing a grey cardigan and a baggy FOB t-shirt I could still see the scars, the black skinny trousers she was wearing were crumpled and covered in dust, as we stood she dusted them off sending puffs of dust flying around the cobbled courtyard, her shoes looked battered and old but added to her "_I don't give a flying Fuck about what you think off me_" look, she looked at me and grinned, we sent shadows flying into the walls of the courtyard only for them to come flying back towards us, fastly "Shit, what the hell happened!" I said whilst ducking my own shadows, that were whizzing past us, I looked at her, Her eyes were wide, in fear, she was shaking I shook my head and stood, dusting myself off, suddenly a voice was heard...

"Naughty, Naughty, trying to break out, are we?" "What the Fuck happened?" I screamed "The walls are defences, they deflect magic," "Let us out know or I promise you won't live to see another day!" Chelsea Screamed at the voice "Don't threaten me girl, you don't know what I'm capable off," the voice said threateningly, "Yes and you don't know what I'm capable of," then I shifted, I shifted into a Silver Tiger, Chelsea stared in amazement, the voice gasped as I growled, He was shocked his breath short "W..What are you?" The voice stuttered I shifted back, the animal instinct in me retracting "I am, a shifter, I control animals and necromancy so you better let me out, or..."I was cut short when electricity buzzed through the courtyard, shocking me, then it all went black...

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 FLW

Here's the next bit from me XD Hope you enjoy and review PLEASE! XD I'll love you forever!

"I am, a shifter, I control animals and necromancy so you better let me out or..." I was cut short when electricity buzzed through the courtyard, shocking me, then it all went black...

Everything went really fast after that. I remember getting hit by my own shadows when it came hurtling at me after we tried to escape, then Jade turned into a fucking wolf! She says something about being a shifter or something, not that I know what that is, but I'm not letting her know that. Then I was thinking "Hell to the yes. We are so going to win this" then there's this weird light that hits her and it runs up and down her body like electricity, and all I do is stare (shut up) as she screams and falls unconscious. I can feel the breath running quickly through my mouth. I go to move towards the wolf form on the floor, but someone says "I wouldn't if I were you."  
"Well you're not so…" I move quickly over to her and touch the soft silver fur, but a shot of electricity runs through my fingers. "Ow." I mutter and suck my finger.  
"Told you."  
"Playground taunts; grow up."  
The person chuckled darkly. "Says the 15-year-old."  
I decide to ignore that remark and coolly turn round, my well trained eyes flitting over the surfaces of the wall, never missing anything. It's quite strange really, in the orphanage they'd taken me to eyes specialists, doctors and even a few shrinks, but none of them could explain the "lights" I could see all the time. Turns out it was specks of dust in the air, and I could see them. Normal? Maybe not, I don't really know it's always been like that, so it is normal for me. Sure enough I saw the tiny wires that were entwined in the bricks. Damn. How had I missed that? Stupid me for not checking, we'd have to be more careful these guys were professional It would seem.  
"What are you looking for? Bombs? False Walls? Anything out of the ordinary?"  
"Nothing really applies to the 'ordinary' section of life anymore."  
"So it would seem. But I'm going to help you through that. Have you heard about Darquesse?"  
This grabs my attention. While doing an assassination job for a woman who went by the name of Cougar. Turns out Cougar's husband had been cheating on her with some other woman from his work, not that I blame him with a name like Cougar. So she asked me to go and kill him, a tad dramatic I'll admit but my rent fund was getting drastically low…so I went to his house and he was there talking to someone on the phone about a vision he'd been having, he was a sensitive you see, and he mentioned the name Darquesse. Called her the destroyer of worlds, the one to send us into oblivion, the one to kill everything. I listened for a bit before deciding it was getting late, so I waited for him to finish on the phone and killed him. It was quick and painless but that's beside the point.  
I nodded, why was he bringing her up?  
"Then you know what she will do?"  
"She's the chick who's gonna destroy the world right? And not just destroy totally annihilate everything, like massive apocalypse that not even Superman can save us from. Or am I thinking of someone else?"  
"No, that's her. How do you feel about that?"  
"What are you my therapist?"  
"Just answer the question."  
"Well I'm not really looking forward to it if I'm being honest. Someone flattening the world, with me in it, does not fill me with joy."  
"So you'd do anything to stop her?"  
"I'd kill her. Without a second thought."  
"Then what if I told you I'll give her to you?"  
"Well, you'd be making me a very happy girl."  
"So you accept my challenge?"

"Challenge?"

He sighed, as if he was tired of explaining this already. "It's quite simple really. Somewhere in this maze Darquesse is wandering around waiting for someone to find her. That person could be you." I smile at this. "You get Darquesse and you help me and the world. I will give you an ear clip and help you; I want you to be the one to find Darquesse. I know you'll do the right thing see." He waits a while, while I digest this information. "Are you with me?"  
I think. "Yes."  
"Good, then I will leave you."


	5. Chapter 5 JM

Hello m'deary's! Here is my update for mine and Fracturedlittlewishes fic :D enjoy :D :D Update or no cookies for you...no joke. ENJOY! :D

I woke up in white room, Chelsea lay next to me, I shook her, she jumped up, and screamed "I'll help you!" then looked over at me, her eyes widened in fear, I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she flinched at my touch, then backed away, as if she feared me "Chelsea?, what's wrong?," I walked towards and grabbed her arm, she flinched and tried to pull back, but I was too strong, I yanked up her sleeve and gasped, on her was a tattoo, of an eye in a circle, it was beautiful yet delicate, and very dangerous, then I realised what it was, she had been marked...

"Who did this to you," I whispered, my voice was bitter and hoarse, she shrank away "You know who did this to me, yet you ask the question, why?" She replied "Never answer a question with another, yes I know but, what I want to know is why," she sighed and told me the story, of how she had agreed to help me, how I could help to, even though I knew it was stupid, even though I knew it was crazy, even though I knew I could die, I had this urge to protect her, so I agreed to help her, even if it meant that I might not make it out alive...

We were awakened, by the voice, it was deep and bitter, yet gleeful, he was sick in the head "Wakey, wakey my little contestants, the games start now," we were escorted out by two masked men, and thrown into a ring, there we saw the contestants, Skulduggery Pleasant, Ghastly Bespoke, Fletcher Renn and Tanith low, she was shackled and with a gag on, her blond hair flew everywhere her eyes were rabid, and you could hear her faint growls underneath the gag, we were lined up, on stands and given a piece of paper, on which was a set of instructions, this is what the paper read:

You have all been selected to take part in the games, in these games the only rule is-to survive, you must partner up, and find Valkyrie Cain, she is walking around the maze you are about to be let into, inside this maze, there is only one way out, with Valkyrie Cain.

Inside the maze your worst dreams will come true, things will e trying to kill, things that shouldn't exist, things that came from a twisted and deranged mind, mine.

You will be given a pack with enough food to last you a week, if you are not out by then, you will slowly starve to death, if the Demons dot get you first...

Good Luck.

I heard Skulduggery swear, we were grabbed and taken into the maze, it was dark and shadows flickered, luckily I could see, I touched into my senses and suddenly the way lit up, there was a loud gong and then we went, we sprinted into the dark maze, Chelsea looked at me and smiled, I smiled back, then I had an idea, a brilliant idea, it would save us time and energy, I smiled again "Wait, let me shift then get on my back," Chelsea nodded and replied, breathing heavily, "Ok, but be careful," I nodded and shifted, she climbed onto my back and ran her fingers through my fur, she grabbed my pelt and nodded, I ran as fast as I could, she screamed a few times when I got to fast, or when we pasted demons, finally after what seemed like hours I stopped, and collapsed, Chelsea slowly got off of me, and I changed back to human form, I shook myself as I adjusted to being human, we unpacked some of the food and water and ate in silence, until finally Chelsea broke it, she swallowed and spoke in a quiet voice, I froze and stood "Can you hear that?" She said, I nodded and channelled my necromancer ring, shadows swirled around us, as three pairs of bright green eyes, made themselves visible, the dark shapes formed a circle around us baring long, dripping teeth that where sharpened, Chelsea gasped as a voice crackled in her ear, "Ok, aim for the head, and do no I repeat DO NOT!, let them bite you, good luck," well, I thought, that was, useful, we went back to back, shadows curling around us, the Demons snarled and growled at us, they came forward closing us in, I could feel Chelsea shaking, my shadows went pitch black, I flung them at the Demons, they screeched as the shadows consumed them, there was a foul smell as they disintegrated on the spot, I pulled the shadows back in, and stood there, scared and frightened, Chelsea stood and took my hand, she squeezed it reassuringly, she let go and we walked back to were out food was, we finished, our meal then packed it away, we carried on walking, I offered to shift again, but she refused, we carried on walking, until we came to, two paths, we turned to go down the right one but came face to face with Pleasant and Bespoke, "Hello, there," I whispered, shifting, then I pounced


	6. Chapter 6 FLW

I am seriously the worst human being ever. Sorry Jade, I've been so busy I haven't really had much time to write but forgive meee :( So anyways here's the next bit PLEASE REVIEW! XD Erm that's pretty much it… and as always Enjoy!

Time just stood still for a moment. Jade and I staring at Pleasant and Bespoke and them reacting in the same way. Then Jade growled and shifted into her wolf form again and launched herself at the two of them. I was really beginning to with I'd done the same thing because as she dived at them Pleasant moved to one side and ran at me. Panicking I hurled a shadow his way just as he sent a fireball. The two collided and we were both thrown back off our feet with the force. I coughed into the gravel and felt someone walk over to me. Out the corner of my eye I saw a pair of shiny shoes come level with my face. Glancing upwards I try to see what he's doing, and my heart sinks when I realise he's got a gun in his hand. And he's loading it. Then a voice whispers low in my ear "Get up!" This is all I need. I'm jumping up and lashing out a kick into his leg, and then hissing as it connects with the hard bone. But he goes stumbling and I follow, sending stream after stream of shadow. He manages to get in a lucky shot and does the cool air thing and sends me slamming into the hedge. Despite myself I cry out as the branches find so many ways under my clothes and rip at my skin. He wastes no time and stalks up to me, the gun again in his hand. He puts his arm against my neck and I feel myself lifted from the ground. Spluttering and coughing I try to break his iron grip but of course if doesn't work. Then he brings the gun towards my temple and I can feel the coldness of the metal pressed into me skin and I feel sick. Then I know how they feel, the people who I've ever killed, the hopelessness of the situation, know that everything is over at a tiny movement of someone's finger. I feel sick for a different reason this time, and the guilt is overwhelming. So I close my eyes waiting for the inevitable despite the voice screaming in my ear to give up and fight, but I ignore him because I've done so many bad things that I really should die for.


	7. Chapter 7 JM

Helooo! How are you all? Sorry it took so long to update I feel terrible! I hope you can forgive me, Enjoy the new Chapter!-

I stood, shell shocked, she was just standing there waiting for him to pull the trigger, I growled in Fury, Bespoke looked at me, and grimaced, I pulled my fist back, and punched him, Pleasant looked around, as he heard the sound, of flesh, against flesh, he grunted and fell backwards, I grinned slightly before, running up to pleasant, I jumped and kicked my foot out, it connected with his head, and he fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud, he lay unconscious on the floor, I ran up to Chelsea, holding her as tears streamed down her face, she stood, shaking with fear, I grabbed the skeletons gun, he was still lying unconscious on the floor, looking up could see that dawn was coming, Chelsea stood on shaky legs, mud covered her face, I step forward "Do you want to stay here, or can you keep moving?" I ask her, my voice calm, smooth and soft "Yeah, we can move, it's not safe here, it feels wrong," she replied, in a soft whisper, I nodded and we packed up our belonging which included, well the skeletons gun and a pack of food and water, that was it, we carried on walking stopping every now and then, to eat or have some water, the sun was now bearing down on us, I panted as I walked, finally, at the edge of the maze, we came to a small clearing, a pool of water, was set in the middle of it, Chelsea jumped in delight, and ran towards the water, that's when I saw it, and heard the faint buzzing of, a force field...

I cursed under my breath, she was heading straight towards it, she was ignoring the frantic cries, coming from her earpiece, I sprinted after her, shifting as I went, just as she was about to hit the force field, I jumped and knocked her down, taking the blow myself, I heard her scream, I saw a figure come through the clearing and made myself get up, I started twitching and writhing in pain, yet I made myself stand, Chelsea flicked her hand and shadows came out, hitting the figure far back into the maze, I grunted a thank you, and then a gong was heard, I looked up and saw that the figure, Chelsea had hurled back into the forest, was dead, the figure, was Tanith, I frowned, remembering that Ghastly had been madly in love with her, he had been trying to find a cure for her, I looked at Chelsea she grimaced, I looked back at the force field, to find it was not there anymore, I sighed and signalled for Chelsea to come over, she looked at me apologetically, I shrugged, making my way into the water, it was cool and fresh, I heard Chelsea sigh contentedly, and laughed, she laughed too and we sat there for god knows how long laughing at eachother, at the end we were out of breath, and my face hurt from smiling so much, we got out of the water, and laid on the ground, letting the sun dry us of.

I awoke, to the cries of Chelsea; I stood up, coughing and spluttering, and looked around, everywhere there was fire, it was flitting up and down the trees, across the labyrinth of mazes that enclosed us, I choked, and looked around for Chelsea, I couldn't find her anywhere, I heard her cries, they filled my head, I turned frantically, then I wished I hadn't because all around me were the bodies of, the people I loved, including Chelsea...

Enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8 FLW

Here's the next bit. DEAR GOD I am so sorry :( I am the worst hope this makes up for it. Enjoy…

My eyes snapped open. Beside me Jade was screaming.  
"Jade! Jade!" I turned and saw her thrashing about, crying at nothing.  
"Jade! Answer me! What. Is. Wrong?" I gripped her by her shoulders and shook viciously. For a moment it was almost like she wasn't seeing me, she was looking at me but not at me. Through me, at some unseen terror behind me. Then her eyes lost their cloudiness and focused.  
"Oh my God." She gasped.  
"I thought you were dead. There were all these bodies and there was all these people that I knew…so limp. And there was all this blood and you, you were there. You're hair was all red and you were just staring at me with these blank eyes. Then there was that girl, Tanith. And the Detective was dead. And that tailor guy then this blonde boy and all these other people. A guy with no eyes, and some beautiful woman with black hair and the bluest eyes ever. Oh God it was awful. I could feel all the death. There were all these flames and rubble and nothing, there was nothing. And, and-ˮ  
I pulled her shaking body in for a hug. "It's fine, it was just a dream Jade it's fine…"  
She pushed away from me, "No, no it wasn't a dream. It was real. I could feel it. I could taste it almost. It was like I was stood there watching all this going on around me. It was real."  
Although I knew it could only have been a dream, the look in her eyes told me she wasn't lying. She was so sure. "Ok." That was all I said.  
She waited a moment before speaking, "So what are we going to do."  
"We need to move. There's something not right here. We wasted too much time anyway, we have to get out of this place. You heard what the guy said "Only two of us are getting out" and I'm making sure as hell it's us." I hissed in pain as I pushed myself up on my bad arm and let myself fall back down.  
"Let me look," Jade tried to grab my arm, but I pulled away. "Seriously Chel, let me see."  
Reluctantly I let her take my arm. She pulled away the crude bandage we'd tied round earlier. She hissed through her teeth seeing it, "Jeeze Chel." I looked. It was definitely worse. The mark now twisted up the entire space of my arm, from the wrist to the elbow. It seemed to be pulsating like a heartbeat, in time with my own, etching itself onto my arm forever unless the job was done. The job I'd promised to do. "Why did he give you this?" Jade all but growled. I shrugged. I'd decided not to tell her, I was hoping I could bargain for her safety. I mean if this guy wanted Darquesse so much, then I was willing to guess he would do pretty much anything I wanted if I would get her for him. Even save Jade.  
When she realised I wasn't going to tell her anymore she wound the cloth round it again and pulled me up. Smiling she said, "Time to go. What with needing to escape a maze of death, doesn't leave much time for a heart to heart." She picked up my backpack and started down the dusty track, when we heard a noise coming from the trees behind us. Jade shifted instantly and I curled the dancing shadows closer to me. As the noise got closer we tensed, preparing ourselves for the worst. It was all I could here, filling my head. I was sure that when the danger did come I would be too frozen to even move, and when the hackles of Jade's coat shot up I gulped back a scream. Then out of the tree line came… a blonde boy with pretty awesome hair. 


End file.
